


Rest, Dear Heart

by enkelimagnus



Series: SH WLW fic bingo [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aline is Jane Bennett, Clary is Caroline Bingley, Cold, F/F, Isabelle is Elizabeth, Smitten women, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Shadowhunters WLW Fic Bingo, Team Red: Prompt:"Pride and Prejudice AU"Isabelle visits the Morgenstern House to check on how Aline, her parents' ward and her sister of heart, is doing. She finds that Aline is being courted by a very surprising member of the Morgenstern family.





	Rest, Dear Heart

“I feel such a terrible imposition. They have been so kind to me, Isabelle.” 

Isabelle shushed her gently, reaching to adjust the white sheets of the bed. This had been such an incredibly surprising turn of events. Aline had first been invited to the Morgenstern house for dinner, in the company of Ms Morgenstern, with her brother and their friend dining out. She’d fallen ill on the way there, as she rode on horseback under the rain. 

It was nothing but a cold, but the Morgensterns had insisted they would keep Aline until she was able to ride back without issue. Isabelle had walked all the way to the Morgenstern Manor upon hearing news of the girl she considered a sister, only to find her swaddled in beautiful sheets, with regular tendings from a maid, and one of the Morgensterns themselves.

“My mother is positively delighted that Mr. Morgenstern has decided to keep you in his home until you are healed, Aline.” Isabelle whispered. “She does hope that you and him will find some… arrangement that would allow for at least one of her children, ward or not, to be well married.” 

Aline coughed a little. “If only she knew that Mr. Morgenstern barely ever visits my bedside.” 

Isabelle frowned slightly. “Then who takes care of you, sister?” She asked. 

“Ms Morgenstern herself. The one with the hair red as dawn,” Aline whispered. “She’s original that one, she rides horses like a man, and rarely ever dresses her hair.” 

Isabelle sat a bit more comfortably on the side of Aline’s bed. Aline looked sick, still, skin oily with sweat, eyes a little too fevered for Isabelle’s taste, and she wondered briefly if she was in her right mind. 

Isabelle had only seen Clarissa Morgenstern at a small party a friend had thrown a few months back. Ms Morgenstern had the voice of an angel as her brother Jonathan accompanied her on the piano. She danced perfectly, wore the most exquisite dresses in the style of London, and her hair had been piled in such intricate and beautiful knots that it gave Isabelle headaches just thinking about it. 

There was a light knock at the door, and a woman walked in. It was Ms Morgenstern herself. She wore a hunting clothes and her hair was only partly done, and Isabelle wondered if it was only performative, because of her own presence into their home. She stepped slowly into the room, closing the door behind her. 

“Ms Lightwood!” Mr Morgenstern exclaimed, walking to her and gently taking her hands in hers. “When my brother and Sebastian warned me of your arrival, I had to rush to see you.” She said softly. 

“Thank you for tending to my sister so diligently. She’s in far more comfort here than she would be in our home,” Isabelle said in reply. 

Ms Morgenstern smiled softly, looking over at Aline. “It’s a pleasure…” she whispered. There was a moment of silence. Isabelle had a little bit of a frown. Ms Morgenstern only then seemed to realize what she had just said. “Oh, I mean, it’s not a pleasure that she’s ill. Of course not. It’s a pleasure that she’s here, being ill. Or not. I would have loved to have her here had she been in perfect health as well!”

Isabelle chuckled. Aline seemed to fall slightly asleep, but she stayed looking at Ms Morgenstern with a smile on her lips. 

“Rest, dear heart,” Ms Morgenstern said, gently taking a wet cloth and arranging it over Aline’s feverish forehead. “You sister and I will have some tea in the salon, but if you wake and need anything, ring for us.” 

Aline nodded gently, sighing as she let herself drift off to sleep. Isabelle was surprised. Aline never fell asleep easily in a strangers’ home. It was probably the illness that was exhausting her so, not the comfort and safety of Ms Morgenstern’s care. 

“Come, Ms Lightwood,” Ms Morgenstern said, taking Isabelle’s hand gently in hers. “We have tea awaiting us. And I shall give you some clean clothing, you seem to be around my size… They might be tight around the bosom maybe.” She hummed. 

They walked through the corridors of the Morgenstern House towards the salon. On the way, a maid stopped them, and Isabelle was told to go with her to change into something more appropriate, and clean. 

Ms Morgenstern’s clothes were indeed somewhat tight around the breasts, but for the rest, they fit her well. The maid led her again outside, and she rejoined Ms Morgenstern in the little salon, for tea. 

The china was delicate and there was a delicious array of snacks that came with the afternoon tea. They sat in silence for a moment as tea was poured and the first of the little sandwiches were eaten. 

“My mother is convinced that Mr Morgenstern kept Aline here because he desired her hand in marriage,” Isabelle pointed out. 

Ms Morgenstern seemed to falter a little, a sigh on her lips. “I do not know if that is the truth. I do however know that my brother cares very little about the fate or health of Ms Penhallow.” 

“If that is the case, why did he keep her here?” Isabelle enquired. “Is Mr Verlac the one that is courting her?” 

Ms Morgenstern had a small laugh. “I’m afraid not,” she whispered. “I must admit to you now, Ms Lightwood. I’m the one that is courting Ms Penhallow. If I could, I would ask for her hand in marriage tomorrow.” 

Isabelle stayed silent for a moment. That was surprising. Not from Aline, because Isabelle knew Aline preferred the company and love of women to the ones of men, but from Ms Morgenstern. When she’d seen her at the party, with her perfect hair and dress and smile, and the way she danced with the men, and with Mr. Verlac, she would not have thought she saw women that way. 

“I’m positively smitten by your sister. She’s smart and brave and absolutely beautiful. I think of her in every flower that blooms in the park.” 

Indeed. She was positively smitten. Isabelle liked the way the woman talked about her dear Aline. She would not oppose for them to love each other. 


End file.
